


Siempre había estado sólo

by ThorinMcGarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Steve Needs a Hug, Worried Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorinMcGarrett/pseuds/ThorinMcGarrett
Summary: Pero aquí estaba de nuevo. Eses sentimientos de tristeza, de soledad y de abandono lo estaban volviendo a comer lentamente desde dentro.Tenía ganas de romper algo, de acurrucarse en una esquina y llorar, de dejar de existir. Estaba rodeado de gente que le quiere y se preocupa por él y aun así se siente más solo que nunca.





	Siempre había estado sólo

Danny se había despertado como cada mañana, desde hace unos meses, en su habitación en casa de Steve, su casa ahora. Por alguna razón se despertó temprano, hacía poco que había amanecido. Estiró la mano hacía el otro lado de la cama esperando encontrarse un sólido y musculado pecho pero lo que sintió fueron las ya frías sábanas. Esto era extraño, aunque no tanto, Steve había estado actuando raro desde hace unos días y el rubio lo sabía pero le habían dado espacio con la idea de dejar que se lo contase cuando estuviera listo, pero aún no le había dicho nada.

Se levantó perezoso y se vistió con algo cómodo, aún tenía un par de horas hasta que tuvieran que irse a la oficina. Bajó hasta la cocina para encontrarla vacía y silenciosa, tampoco olía a café, pero supuso que se habría ido a entrenar temprano. Con su lentitud mañanera habitual empezó a preparar un revitalizante café bien cargado, mientras esperaba a que la cafetera acabase su trabajo tuvo que ocultar más de un bostezo con su mano, era demasiado temprano para él. Recogió su taza de café y salió al lanai, la leve brisa marina lo despertó un poco más, pero su compañero no se veía por ningún lado, entonces supuso que se habría ido a correr. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, abrió su aplicación de lectura favorita y empezó a leer en el libro que ya había empezado hace unos días mientras disfrutaba de su café y de los sonidos de la mañana.

Ya había pasado una hora cuando el sonido de un mensaje entrante lo despertó de su amena lectura, ya no le quedaba café y la taza había sido olvidada sobre la mesa de la terraza. Abrió el mensaje sin mirar de quién prevenía pensando si sería un mensaje de Grace, que estaba en Inglaterra con sus abuelos y su madre, pero se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de su moreno favorito.

-Siento no estar está mañana cuando te despertaste. Nos vemos en la oficina. Te amo, Danno.

Eso era todo lo que el mensaje decía, una disculpa y una muestra de cariño. El rubio frunció el ceño ante esto, no era normal que Steve se disculpase sin más y menos que se fuese a la oficina sin él. Esto preocupó aún más al detective, guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo, recogió la taza que había dejado sobre la mesa y entró en la cocina pensativo. Después de dejar todo limpio y ordenado, subió a cambiarse antes de salir con las llaves del Camaro en la mano. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño aún más, la camioneta de Steve estaba aparcada en su lugar habitual junto al Camaro. Se subió del lado del conductor, se le hacía extraño no tener a Steve para que lo conduzca y encendió el motor sin dejar esa expresión de preocupación por su pareja. Puede que se saltase alguna que otra señal, pero las ganas de ver a su chico y comprobar que estaba bien, porque no podía negar que había intentado sentirse menos ansioso diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba siendo paranoico. Al llegar al palacio aparcó en su lugar habitual y cogió la pequeña bolsa de papel que había viajado en el asiento del pasajero junto a él. Había parado en el camino para conseguirle a Steve uno de esos batidos naturales de frutas que tanto le gustaban, esperaba que eso lo animará a hablar o a volver a ser el mismo Seal loco de siempre.

Al entrar en la oficina saludó a ambos primos aunque no con su sonrisa habitual, no podía, ambos lo vieron pasar con paso decidido hacia la oficina de su jefe. El ex-marine estaba con su ordenador portátil, otra cosa extraña, debía ser algo muy importante o muy interesante porque su concentración era absoluta. Ni siquiera se enteró de que Danny había entrado hasta que esté se hizo notar con un leve carraspeo. La preocupación del rubio sólo aumento con eso, raramente dejaba tan baja su guardia como para no enterarse de alguien que llega hasta su lado y sobresaltarse al hacerse notar. ¿Qué le podía estar pasando? Y lo peor, ¿por qué no se lo contaba? Eran unos de sus muchos pensamientos mientras dejaba la pequeña bolsa de papel marrón entre el moreno y el portátil.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Danny? -le preguntó extrañado y a la vez curioso por el posible contenido del paquete.

-Creo que no has desayunado, es uno de tus batidos, eses de frutas que tanto te gustan. -le dijo con algo de regañina al principio pero con tono suave al notar lo estresado que parecía su amante, pero sin dejar de gesticular con sus manos como siempre hacía.

-Gracias, Danno, pero... -Steve iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por su pareja-

-De pero nada, Steve, sé lo que estás pensado y no es excusa. Tómate el batido. -le ordenó con un poco de su mal humor, no le gustaba lo que veía. Necesitaba conseguir saber que le pasaba antes de que sea demasiado para el moreno.

Steve no contestó a esto, no sabía cómo, no tenía nada de apetito pero aun así acató la orden y delante del detective tomó el batido, dándole un gran sorbo. Sabía que si no lo hacía, el rubio no lo dejaría en paz en todo lo que quedaba de día. Su pareja se dio por satisfecho y tras robarle un suave beso se fue a su propia oficina. Steve aún se sentía peor por lo que estaba haciendo. Hacía ya unos días que había recibido el mensaje de uno de sus viejos compañeros Seal, en este sólo le daba las gracias por ayudarle hace unos meses a conseguir un buen trabajo en el continente y desearle lo mejor. Pero aunque este era un mensaje alegre, las memorias que desencadenó en la mente del Seal no lo eran tanto. Por alguna razón, los recuerdos de su juventud con sus compañeros de academia lo invadieron pero lo peor eran los sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos de soledad, de tristeza que le habían acompañado buen parte de su vida, habían vuelto a pesar de no tener motivos para ello. Los volvió a recordar y a sentir dentro de sí como si tuviese un gran hueco en su interior, un hueco que nada ni nadie podía llenar. Incluso en la marina había tenido grandes amigos y compañeros a los que acabó considerando familia, como Freddy, pero eso nunca había hecho desaparecer el hueco, sólo lo había escondido y enterrado en lo más profundo, haciendo como si no existiese. Ya se había olvidado de él hasta que la muerte de su padre lo golpeó como si de un tren se tratase hace cuatro años. Entonces el hueco volvió a ocupar su antiguo lugar una vez que la ira y la rabia se disipó tras atrapar a Hess. Poco duró en su lugar, su nueva Ohana lo mando al fondo de nuevo, oculto en lo más profundo y olvidado.

Pero aquí estaba de nuevo, desde hace unos días, desde ese simple mensaje de agradecimiento, eses sentimientos de tristeza, de soledad y de abandono lo estaban volviendo a comer lentamente desde dentro. Sabía que tenía a Danny con él, que no se iría de su lado, así como tenía a toda su nueva Ohana y no era poca gente. Se sentía mal por no contarle a su pareja como se sentía, lo mal que lo estaba pasando por culpa de su retorcida y dañada mente. No es que no confiase en él, todo lo contrario, le confiaba su vida, pero lo quería demasiado y temía que al compartirlo con él le haría daño de algún modo. Tal vez si le daba tiempo, esos sentimientos se irían de nuevo a su oscuro rincón, pero eso aún no había funcionado y cada día se sentía peor. Cada noche las pesadillas y recuerdos lo abordaban, ya no dormía, no quería, temía dormir y volver a sus oscuros recuerdos, agradecía el no despertase gritando o demasiado agitado como para controlarse, no se perdonaría el despertar a su pareja. Esta madrugada ni siquiera fue capaz de autoengañarse y mantenerse en la cama viendo a su rubio dormir plácidamente a su lado, en cambio tuvo que levantarse y salir a la playa. No eran ni las cinco cuando decidió que, tal vez podía irse a dar una vuelta y si no se sentía mejor ir a la oficina a atender algunos asuntos. Mantener la cabeza ocupada trabajando en lo que sea eran sus momentos de paz, esos momentos en que sus pensamientos oscuros se veían arrinconados esperando a que acabase para torturarlo de nuevo.

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Llegó la hora de la comida y Kono entró en el despacho de Danny con una gran oferta que el rubio no podía rechazar.

-Danny, Chin y yo vamos a ir a buscar pizza a esa pizzería que tanto te gusta, ¿Quieres alguna en especial?

-Una sin piña, sabes que esa cosa a la que llamáis pizza es una monstruosidad para mí. -le indicó gesticulando con sus manos y con ese tono que siempre ponía al hablar de la piña y la pizza-

Kono se rio y asintió con la cabeza. Danny observó cómo ambos primos se iban charlando sobre que pedir para la comida. Se recostó en su silla de escritorio estirando sus brazos sobre la cabeza para mitigar el pequeño dolor de su espalda por estar tanto tiempo en la misma postura. Alzó la mirada hacía el despacho de su pareja y el moreno seguía igual que cuando lo encontró en la mañana, trabajando más de lo habitual y sin tomarse ningún descanso. Lo habitual es que se pasease al menos, unas cinco veces por toda la oficina quejándose de la falta de actividad, no habían tenido un caso desde hacía dos días y no parecía que eso fuese a cambiar hoy. El rubio se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacía el despacho de Steve, intentaría que le hablase ahora que estaban solos en la oficina.

Entró en el despacho y se sentó en el lateral del escritorio, de frente a Steve, para poder mirarle a los ojos. Esta vez no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo allí callado, mirando como tecleaba con algo de fuerza en su portátil, hasta que Steve le miró y Danny sabía que es lo que quería saber el Seal.

\- ¿Estás bien, nene? -su voz se tiñó de preocupación al igual que sus preciosos ojos azules que no perdían de vista los verdosos de su pareja.

-Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no debía estarlo? -le dolía mentirle y sabía que no podía engañar al rubio, pero no era capaz de decir la verdad-

-Tal vez porque estás raro, Steve. -su mirada era pura preocupación-

-Estoy bien, Danny. -le dijo con algo de rabia, sabía que no debía enfadarse con Danny cuando era él el que no era capaz de admitir lo que pasaba, pero la frustración era mayor que su control y apartó la mirada de su amante.

Ante este gesto el rubio sabía que su pareja de había cerrado de nuevo, que no sacaría nada de él en este momento, así que se rindió.

-En un rato volverán los primos con la comida. -le informó algo derrotado mientras salía del despacho rumbo al suyo propio.

El Seal cerró con fuerza los ojos y se culpó por estar haciéndole esto a la mejor persona del mundo. Tenía ganas de romper algo, de acurrucarse en una esquina y llorar, de dejar de existir. Como le podía estar pasando esto de nuevo, estaba rodeado de gente que le quiere y se preocupa por él y aun así se siente más solo que nunca. Suspiró con dolor y abrió los ojos de nuevo hacía la pantalla de su ordenador, estiró un poco los brazos y se obligó a seguir aunque cada vez soportaba menos la situación y lo sabía.  
No pasó mucho hasta que los primos anunciaron su regreso mientras maniobraban las cajas de pizza hasta la mesa central. Muchas veces esa mesa electrónica era su mesa para comer juntos en los días de inactividad. El rubio no tardó nada en unirse a ambos ayudándoles a preparar las cosas para poder empezar a comer, casi no tenía hambre, pero sabía que debía comer algo y el delicioso olor a pizza lo alentaba a ello. Kono fue a avisar a Steve de la hora de la comida.

-Jefe, la comida está lista. -la joven le dijo con su habitual tono alegre y se volvió sin esperar respuesta.

El moreno no tenía ni el más mínimo apetito pero sabía que si no comía aunque fuera un poco, volvería a tener a Danny sobre él y preocupado. Abrió el último cajón y observo el batido olvidado que su pareja le había traído en la mañana, sólo había logrado darle un par de sorbos, suspiró y cogió un pequeño plato de plástico que allí guardaba. Salió de su despacho, vio la mirada preocupada que tanto Danny como Chin le enviaron, al igual que la alegría falsa que Kono intentaba mantener al notar el ambiente que había. Delante de todos cogió un par de trozos de pizza, los que notó más pequeño y se regresó a su oficina sin decir nada. Podía notar aún la mirada vigilante de su pareja sobre él. Por su parte los primos se miraron entre sí y entre los dos tortolitos, sabían que algo iba mal con Steve pero no querían empeorar las cosas, los vigilarían y estarían esperando para ayudarles.

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

La tarde pasó lenta para el detective, sin nada que hacer y con un ojo pendiente de Steve cada poco rato. En cambio, para el Seal se pasó más rápido de lo que le gustaría, cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía a Kono en la puerta de su despacho deseándole las buenas noches y al poco rato a Chin. No había logrado ni probar la pizza que ahora se encontraba haciendo compañía al ya olvidado batido. Cerró su portátil con pocas ganas y se levantó con un pequeño suspiro, sabía que Danny no se iría hasta que se fuera con él. Se acercó al despacho de su pareja y al abrir la puerta le dijo:

-Vamos a casa Danny -su voz sonaba más que agotada pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que podía.

-Vamos -es todo lo que respondió mientras le tendía las llaves del Camaro.

Mientras salían de la oficina en silencio, la mente de Steve barajaba sus posibilidades sabía que no estaba en condiciones de conducir pero aun así había aceptado las llaves que ahora se sentían como un gran peso en su mano. Al llegar al lado del Camaro dudó de y su mano tenía un leve temblor, por lo que hizo un puño con ella para intentar controlarse antes de hablar.

-Danno, ¿podrías conducir tú? -no se atrevió a mirar al rubio-

-Claro- La voz de Steve sonaba derrotada, además de que ni siquiera lo miraba. Esto lo alarmó sobremanera pero debía esperar a llegar a casa para solucionarlo, sí podía.

Steve le pasó las llaves lo más firme que podía y se fue a sentar al lado del copiloto sin dirigir una sola mirada, estaba perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos, se sentía demasiado roto como para seguir. El camino pasó en completo silencio, Danny estaba preocupando como el infierno, Steve se pasó todo el trayecto mirando hacía la ventana con esa mirada perdida que sólo había visto una vez y que tanto odiaba. Al aparcar el Camaro en su lugar habitual, el moreno se bajó y entró a casa sin decir nada, con la mirada agachada como evitando que Danny lo viese, pero sin lograrlo, el rubio pudo ver todo el dolor reflejado en los ojos de su pareja y su corazón se rompió un poco.  
Entró rápido en casa deseando encontrarse con Steve cuanto antes, tenía que conseguir que se abriese a él, no quería verlo sufrir más. Entró y configuró la alarma antes de buscar al moreno. Rebuscó por toda la casa llamando por él pero no lo encontró, no estaba arriba, ni en la planta baja, solo le quedaba la playa pero desde la ventana de la cocina podía ver que la playa estaba desierta, esta búsqueda sin resultado sólo lo preocupó aún más y lanzó mensajes de alerta a su mente. ¿Y si había intentado una locura? Está idea lo estaba carcomiendo, todo el dolor que vio en aquellos ojos alimentaban sus malos pensamientos. Entonces escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del garaje, se reprochó el no pensar en el garaje antes. Corrió hacía allí como alma que lleva al diablo deseando que su compañero no hubiese hecho ninguna locura. Al entrar se encontró que una de las estanterías dónde estaban guardados los viejos recuerdos del moreno estaba tirada en el suelo a varios metros de su lugar habitual y a Steve sentado sobre el capó del marqués de espaldas a Danny, pero no necesitaba verlo de frente para saber que su "máscara" se había roto.

El rubio se acercó con movimientos lentos hacia él, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y aunque era su Steve, también era un Navy Seal entrenado para el combate. Se agachó frente a él, dejando una mano tentativa en el muslo del moreno que lloraba cabizbajo.

Al notar la mano, levantó la mirada y al ver que era su Danno se rompió del todo, se dejó caer contra el pecho de él y lloró desconsolado. La imagen de un Steve completamente roto acabó por romper el pobre corazón del rubio, una gran ira e instinto protector lo invadió y lo abrazó con fuerza dejándolo desahogarse y acariciándole suavemente la espalda con amor. Como la vida había tratado a Steve tan mal es algo que Danny nunca podría entender, él era la persona con un corazón más puro y leal que Danny nunca había conocido y aun así hay estaba, roto, completamente roto en sus brazos. El rubio cambió sus gestos y acarició con suavidad la nuca y la base del pelo de su novio, porque sabía que era una de las cosas que más le calmaban.

Después de mucho rato, las lágrimas de Steve aún no se habían parado, pero al menos él si se había calmado algo más, lo suficiente para Danny. El rubio lo separó un poco para poder ver la cara del amor de su vida aunque este evitaba la mirada:

-Nene, mírame, por favor. -este ruego sonaba con algo de dolor pero aunque quería no podía evitarlo, verlo así, sufriendo le dolía más que nada.

Steve levantó despacito la mirada, esa mirada llena de dolor y esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, hicieron que el corazón de Danny doliera de sólo verlo. Pero aun así los ojos azules hicieron contacto con los verdes vidriosos de su pareja.

-Steve, nene, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Nunca te abandonaré, lo eres todo para mí, mi vida, mi hogar. Desde que te conocí te has ganado un hueco enorme en mi corazón, tú y mis hijos es todo lo que tengo, todo lo que quiero. Sea lo que sea que esa mente retorcida tuya te ha estado diciendo estos días, no es verdad. Tu hogar está aquí con tu Ohana, con nosotros, conmigo. Vuelve a mí Steve. Te amo y eso no lo puede cambiar nada ni nadie. -las lágrimas de Steve seguían fluyendo aún más que cuando empezó a hablar pero esos preciosos ojos azules estaban centrados en los suyos, en sus propios ojos verdosos y llorosos. Sin dejar de acariciarle la nuca le siguió mirando con todo ese amor verdadero que sus ojos demostraban.

Steve alzó una mano y con suaves caricias despejó las lágrimas que por las mejillas de su pareja se resbalaban. Sabía que aún estaba llorando pero ya no le importaba, en su mirada ya no se reflejaba todo ese gran dolor, esa tristeza, esa soledad, sólo se veía un gran y profundo amor, amor verdadero. Amor hacía la persona que tenía delante, ante su única razón para seguir en este mundo, para levantase cada mañana y esforzarse por ser mejor persona. Esa persona era Danny. Buscó su voz y dijo:

-Eres mi razón para existir, eres mi mundo, tú y los niños lo sois todo para mí. Sabes que si algo os pasará a alguno, nunca me lo perdonaría. Sé que he traicionado tu confianza al no... -se atraganto un poco con un sollozo que se le escapó mientras más lágrimas caían pero siguió hablando con la voz algo rota- contarte lo que me pasaba, lo que sentía, pero no podía, Danno. No podía, temía hacerte daño, me dolía tanto verte preocupado que temía hacerte más daño aún. Que si lo dejaba pasar se iría y todo volverían a la normalid... -no pudo seguir, simplemente se rompió de nuevo-

Danny lloró estaba vez también, su testarudo amor se lo había guardado por miedo a lastimarlo, hasta estando como estaba pensó en él antes que en su mismo. Un corazón así de puro no merecía ni el más pequeño de los daños y él lo protegería de todos los que pudiera y sanaría sus viejas heridas. Lo abrazó contra su pecho hasta que Steve se vio capaz de separarse de nuevo para mirarle a los ojos con todo ese amor y algo de culpabilidad, que el rubio sabía solucionar.

-Escúchame bien, Steve. -agarró suavemente su rostro con ambas manos para que no apartase la mirada- Nunca más, nunca más te vuelvas a guardar nada así. No me harás daño por decírmelo, que esté llorando no quiere decir que me hayas hecho daño, nene. Lloro porque te quiero y no quiero verte así, no te quiero ver sufrir. Te mereces ser feliz, nos merecemos ser felices. Nunca vuelvas a ocultármelo, ¿vale? -el rubio consiguió dejar de llorar mientras hablaba y lo miraba con todo su amor. -

Esto pareció perforar ese duro cráneo, como siempre le decía su pareja y Steve asintió con la cabeza antes de abrazarse a Danny para no soltarlo nunca.

-No lo haré, Danny, nunca más. No quiero que sufras, también quiero que seas feliz, tú y los niños. Te amo más que a nada, Danno. - Steve respondió mientras apoyaba su frente en la de su pareja y se dejaba llorar un poco más. Danny le robó un pequeño beso y se sentía tan bien saber que era amado. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos ambos compartieron un beso que decía todo aquello que con palabras no habían sabido expresar, todo ese amor incondicional y una promesa silenciosa, siempre estar para el otro.

Esta vez ese oscuro hueco no se enterró en lo más profundo, está vez se rompió en mil pedazos y en su sitio se instaló un sentimiento de gran amor, de amistad, de Ohana. Steve y Danny sonrieron aún con los ojos llorosos mientras seguían uno abrazado al otro sobre el capó del marqués.

Steve ya no estaba sólo, ya no.

Ya nunca más estaría sólo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que a podido ser un poco doloroso, pero la idea de este oneshot vino con demasiada fuerza como para ser ignorado.  
> -deja varios paquetes de pañuelos por si a alguien le hace falta-  
> Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
